Fragile
by j-mercuryuk
Summary: Thor hadn't meant to hurt Loki, he just wanted him to get away from the door, but he may have done more damage than either of them realise. Pre-Thor.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **Nothing much to say here, just a note to say that Thor is about 14 here and Loki 12.

**Chapter 1**

It had started innocently enough, and _perhaps _Thor could not be held completely at fault, as Loki had technically started it. It had been a simple joke that had quickly spiralled out of control.

The brothers had been walking back from the training fields, still clad in their light armour. Their practice weapons had been returned, but Thor still carried his new hammer, made of real steel and not just cushioned wood. Of course, he wasn't allowed to use it in sparring, but he practiced with it to become used to the weight of a real weapon. It was something that the older prince was overtly proud of, and he constantly pointed out to his little brother that he was now 'old enough to use a real weapon,' though truth be told, it was only half the weight of one.

Their sparring session had been cut short when a serious injury to a seasoned warrior had called their teacher away, and they had been sent back an hour early. Both princes had tried to catch a glimpse of the injury, but all they'd seen was a crouching man covered in blood before their sight had been blocked and they were sent away.

During their swordplay, Loki had been soundly and unquestionably defeated, not once, not twice, but thrice in fifteen minutes—something that Thor was keen to rub in as much as he could as they walked along the golden halls. He took great pleasure in retelling the humiliating battles blow for blow.

"The look on your face when you landed on your back," the larger boy laughed like the idiotic fool he was. "I have never seen you so surprised, brother. Not even when Fandral and I replaced all your books with rocks."

Loki gritted his teeth in annoyance. He had not been amused by that 'joke' either, regardless of whether or not it was payback for another jest. He had repaid Thor in the end, though, by replacing his hammer and sword with bouquets of flowers.

"You may have bested me today, but if it had been a battle of magic then I would have beaten you within the first move."

Much to the younger prince's annoyance and frustration, his brother simply brushed off the comment with a grin. "I would have it no other way; magic is not the tool of a true warrior."

"And I would rather have brain than brawn," the intellect snapped back. Having his fill of the whole affair, he sped up his pace. "But I am glad to know that you think me a coward."

Thor frowned at his brother, quickening his steps to draw level. "My apologies, I did not mean it sincerely." His tone was genuine, perhaps realising that he was pushing the matter too far, heaping insult onto injury. "I only meant it in jest." He paused his stride to look at his brother intently.

The sable haired boy stopped with him and sighed. "There is nothing to forgive." A small white lie.

The golden prince grinned again. "Good, I would not want to scare you away from the battlefield."

Loki snorted. "It will take more than you to scare me away." And then a wicked thought came to mind, the perfect reply for vengeance: "Certainly not by someone who was defeated by a little girl."

His older brother's eyes went wide, his face colouring with the most fetching shade of red. Oh yes, Golden Boy had had no idea that he knew about the Sif incident. However, the blond's expression quickly shifted to anger, and a grinning Loki took several paces back.

"You take those words back."

"Make me." And the mischief maker turned to run, Thor hot on his heels.

Loki had one advantage over Thor: he was quicker, and he planned on using that as much to his advantage as possible. He sped down the corridor and sharply turned right to try to throw off his brother. Running down a staircase, he swung himself round the bottom and nearly flew into a serving girl. She squealed in alarm and dropped the basket she was holding, the breads spilling across the floor. The young prince called back a hasty apology, but didn't stop. He could hear Thor stumbling into the loaves, kicking one across the hallway as he attempted to not trip and fall. Loki couldn't help laughing at the image it produced in his mind, especially when his brother let out a curse that he really shouldn't have known.

Ducking down a passage to the left, he burst into Bor's Square, a courtyard that would have been pleasant if it was not for the 'invaluable' statue of the late king that towered in the centre. It was one of the few monuments to their grandfather in the castle, or the city for that matter, and from the way it glowered down at passer-bys, Loki couldn't say he was surprised.

The boy jumped over the low wall and ran across the grass, looking over his shoulder at Thor rapidly closing the gap. He leapt up onto the base of the statue and swung round, looking for the best escape. Thor skidded to a halt not six feet away from his sibling. He glared up at the smaller boy and jabbed a finger at him.

"You will not breathe a word of this to a soul. Do you hear me?"

A small laugh bubbled up and escaped Loki's wide grin. "Or what? You will send little Sif round to my chambers to scold me?"

His brother's expression darkened. The hand that gripped the hammer tightly rose, hauling the weapon high above his head in an obvious threat. The smile slipped from the target's face.

"You would never." Perhaps he really had pushed his brother too far this time. No, he was trying to scare Loki with an empty threat, to cower him into a vow of silence. The younger prince was sure of it.

"Try me." The hammer waved wildly in one hand.

Loki scowled. "Over something so petty?"

That had been the wrong thing to say. Thor's hand jerked forward, but judging from the look on his face, he had not really meant to let go of the weapon, just to frighten the younger boy into thinking he would. Loki jumped away from the statue to avoid the projectile. Fortunately for him, his brother was far from perfecting his aim. Unfortunately, the statue was not so lucky.

Loki barely had time to note that the hammer had completely missed him before he heard an almighty crack. The dark prince looked up in time to see Bor's head tumble backwards, cracking in half as it hit the pedestal, and land in the grass with a soft thud. A second later, the hammer struck the ground two feet from Loki.

Silence filled the courtyard. For a heartbeat or two the children simply started at the scene, the honoured statue of Bor standing headless and desecrated. Slowly the culprits turned to each other. Their eyes met and for a brief moment the partners in crime shared exactly the same thought: Father would be furious.

The realisation of just how dire their situation was kick-started them into action. Thor spun round and ran. Loki paused only to grab Thor's hammer, the only evidence that they had been there, and followed. They ran as if they were both chased by demons and did not stop until they had burst into Thor's chambers.

Loki rested his back against the door, his breathes coming out heavily from more than the burst of exercise, and he groaned.

"Father will murder us."

(&)

"This is ridiculous, Thor," Loki exclaimed from inside his brother's chambers. "Why are you being so pig-headedly stubborn in this matter?"

"I am not the only one being stubborn," his brother hissed back. Loki was the one who had been arguing with his sensible logic for the past half-hour. "We can mend this and no one needs know."

"Of course they do." The darker haired prince started to pace, the dramatic effect diminished every time he had to side-step the items that Thor had strewn across the room. "We cannot possibly keep this a secret."

"We can and we will. Father cannot know of this."

The younger boy actually laughed at this comment. "You think he will not notice that you have broken the statue of Bor? How do you propose we keep him from finding out?"

Thor looked away, glaring at the hammer that Loki had dropped onto the floor when he had entered, as if he could make the instrument take the blame for the whole affair. If they could just mend the damage…

The answer hit him suddenly and he felt the world brighten. He grinned across at his brother.

"Loki, you can use magic."

His confidence faded at the look the to-be-sorcerer sent him. He'd clearly just said something extremely foolish.

"Yes," Loki replied, his voice filled with such cynicism that he may as well have just told Thor that it was beyond his ability, "because altering the form of stone and melding it together is so much easier than heating water."

Thor glared back at him. How was he to know how magic worked and what was more difficult to achieve? For all he knew, Loki had already studied how to shape stone and was a master at it.

"How would I know? They sound similar enough to me."

Loki made a sound of disbelief. "Water is fluid, easy to manipulate. Stone is solid and extremely sturdy. To break down its very structure would take a great deal of my energy; to then shape it requires a level of control and finesse that I have yet to achieve. It would look more like wax from a candle than a stone statue."

"Then we shall have to feign ignorance. There is no reason for him to suspect that it was _us_." He was careful to put the emphasis on the last word to remind his brother that they were in this together.

"Do not be a fool," Loki hissed. "He _will_ find out, and then we will be in more trouble than ever for not telling him immediately."

"He will be furious. I would have thought that you, of all people, would be eager to keep this secret."

"The longer we hide it, the more uncompromising he will be. I just know when and how to play my hand. If you listen and do as I say, we can come out of this with no guilt placed on us."

"Easy for you to say, you can weasel your way out and leave me standing with all the blame."

"Me? You're the favourite son; _I_ will most likely bare the responsibility for this incident."

"Yes." Thor had little patience to argue such a moot point at present. "I am also the eldest, which means we should do as I say, and I say we do not tell Father."

"I do not care if you are king of all Asgard," Loki snapped. He spun round and walked to the door. "I am going to tell Father and sort this out."

Thor panicked. As his brother strode past, he grabbed his arm. "I will not let you."

The younger boy jerked his arm back. "And I will not let you drag me further down. If you will just let me talk to him, then all will be well. I can get us through this."

"He will see through your lies and then we will be in more trouble than ever."

Loki tried to push past him again, but this time Thor took a hold of both of his biceps. "The best way to make it through this is to pretend that we are not a part of it. If luck is with us, then we will never be suspected."

The smaller prince struggled to break free and Thor tightened his hold in fear that his brother would slide from his grasp. He never knew Loki could be so slippery.

A small gasp escaped his captive's lips. "Release me," he hissed with a small wince.

"No, you will run to Father."

"You are hurting me."

"I will let go when I know you will not take the chance to run."

"Fine! I will not run away. Now: Let. Me. Go."

Loki stilled and Thor loosened his grip. When the younger boy merely glared at him, he relaxed. Confident that is brother had calmed down, he released him.

"Good. Now that you are seeing sen— LOKI!" He growled in frustration as the younger prince ducked out of his reach and ran to the door. All the blond could do was take after him. He would _not_ let him leave the room until he was certain his brother wouldn't confess their offense.

Reaching out, his finger snagged Loki's tunic, but the material glided over his fingers. It didn't matter, though; Thor's next step closed the gap and his hand clamped firmly onto the collar. He gave a harsh tug and Loki was brought to an abrupt halt, letting out a choked gasp before he stumbled backwards. Unfortunately, Thor could not stop so quickly. Unable to stop himself, he crashed straight into the slim boy and they tumbled to the ground. He was about to pin him down when smaller brother slipped out from under him. Damn, it was like trying to catch a fish with his bare hands. Would he not sit still!?

Thor was quickly on his feet. Loki swung open the door, no doubt planning on squeezing through as soon as it was wide enough. The older boy didn't give him time to do that, though. He barged into the door, slamming it closed with a thunderous bang. He did not think; he just knew he had to get Loki away from the door. So, taking hold of his brother, he pushed him away as hard as he could. He grinned madly, knowing that he had won, as he stood blocking the only escape and his brother flew into the heavy oak cabinet behind him.

Thor's elation did not last long, though. His smile faltered as Loki's head smashed into the oak with a painfully loud thunk that made the older prince wince. He hadn't intended for his brother to hit the cupboard, let alone that hard. He had just wanted to get him away from the door.

The younger prince's legs collapsed underneath him and he slipped to the floor. It reminded him of when Sif used to throw her dolls across the room in temper tantrums when she was little. The manner in which they fell lifelessly to the ground reminded him so much of how his brother crumpled into a heap.

Thor was not sure what scared him more—the way his brother lay motionless, or the thin red trail that Loki had left on the wood in his wake.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. First chapter of a new fic, with a new beta reader, it all feels new and exciting. As always, all comments and con crits are welcome. Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon/.

Oh yeah, I'm sorry for the lame title. I was really stuck on what to name the fic so I went to default mode and just flicked though song titles (taken from the Poets of the Fall song). If anyone does come up with something better, feel free to suggest it.

**A/N 2 (21/8/2013):** Also, after comments of mistakes in the fic, I asked LaughableBlackStorm to re beta the entire fic. So, once all the chapters have been reposted, she will have betaed this fic. Much thanks to her on that part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thor didn't move. He simply stared at his little brother, crumpled on the floor.

_One…two…three…_

Loki would stand up. Any second now his brother would stand up and glare at him.

_Six…seven…eight…_

Then he would tell his brother just what an idiot he was, because that had really hurt. He'd tell Thor that he had to remember his strength and that he was stronger than his peers. Not everyone was happy to be hit round the head with a tree.

_Fifteen…sixteen…seventeen…_

Any second now.

_Twenty…twenty-one…twenty-two…_

However, Loki seemed completely unaware that this was what he was supposed to do. Instead he lay on the ground, not even a twitch from his smallest finger.

_Twenty-three…twenty-four…twenty-five…_

The elder prince still could not move, a chill spreading through him, encasing him in ice so that he could do nothing but stare.

_Thirty…thirty-one…thirty-two…_

This was one of Loki's stupid jokes. In a heartbeat he would leap up, laugh at him and tell him that it was his own fault for pushing him so hard. He deserved the scare.

_Thirty-six…thirty-seven…thirty-eight…_

More than a heartbeat went by. Thor knew because he could feel his heart thumping against his chest, as if trying to escape. It seemed to beat twice when it would normally beat once and yet he could not breathe for the way his throat was knotted.

_Forty-five…forty-six…forty-seven…_

Loki should have moved by now, Thor knew that much and yet the smaller prince just lay there tormenting him.

_Forty-eight…forty-nine…fifty…_

This was wrong.

_Fifty-one…fifty-two…fifty-three…_

It…

_Fifty-four…_

Was…

_Fifty-five…_

Almost...

_Fifty-six…_

As…

_Fifty-seven…_

If…

_Fifty-eight…_

He…

_Fifty-nine…_

Was d-

And the spell was broken.

Thor took in a deep shaky breath as the reality of the situation hit home. He had watched and sparred enough in the training fields to know that head wounds could be very serious, even for an Aesir. It was rare, their bodies being so robust, but it took years for their physiques to fortify themselves against wears and tears to become god-like warriors. With all of Thor's sparring, it was easy to forget that his younger brother's body could not handle the abuse that even he and his friends could. The two years between them were significant, even Thor's body was a shadow of what his adult's self would be. The impact had sounded bad and there was no telling how much damage had been done…that _he _had done.

Thor dropped to his knees beside Loki and turned him over, trying to ignore the way his hands shook. He didn't appear to be particularly pale and his chest rose and fell with its usual steady rhythm, which made sense, because he could not have possibly killed his brother. The mere thought was laughable; it had never crossed his mind. He had no idea why his body sagged with relief and a weight was removed from his gut, because he could never kill his brother.

"Loki," he rasped out. "Loki!" When the boy remained motionless he felt the panic that had faded for oh-so-brief a moment, flare back into life. "Loki! Wake up! Brother!" He tapped the unconscious boy's cheek, shook him by the shoulder and still he received no response.

Looking up he scanned his room, searching for inspiration as to what he should do. His eyes fell on his bed; he supposed it was better for Loki to wake up somewhere comfortable than the cold floor. Placing the younger prince's arm around his shoulders, he pulled them both to their feet and half dragged, half carried his burden to lie on the bed. The blond shifted the boy around under the pretence of making him more comfortable, over-indulging in the hope that the younger sibling would wake up and everything would be fine again. Alas, it was not to be and instead Thor had to sit awkwardly on the edge of the mattress, useless and increasingly lost in his dilemma.

There had to be something he could do.

'Take him to the healing rooms,' a traitorous voice whispered in the back of his mind.

No! Surely that was an overreaction. Loki had just hit his head a little hard, it wasn't as if Thor had caused any serious damage…had he? The elder boy hesitated, his finger twitching before he reached over and brushed the raven locks aside to peer at the wound. He breathed a sigh of relief. The injury was barely bleeding now, that had to mean it was a minor wound. Didn't it? No doubt his brother would wake in any minute now and then everyone would be none the wiser. This would all work out well.

As if confirming his thoughts, the younger prince groaned and Thor could not think of a sweeter sound at that moment. Loki's face contorted into a frown and he let out another moan, turning his head. As the wound brushed the pillow he winced and quickly rotated his head back. The other prince could have kissed his brother when he opened his eyes. He scrambled round the bed so he could crouch before Loki.

"You are awake," he beamed at him but it faded. Something wasn't right.

"My head hurts," the sable haired boy moaned.

"It is a small bump, nothing more."

"What happened?"

Something inside Thor twisted painfully. This was _not_ good. "Y-you hit your head."

The boy frowned and for one glorious moment the elder sibling thought his brother was about to snap back that _he_ hadn't hit his head, but Thor had practically thrown him across the room. Loki was prone to exaggerations.

It was not to be. "I did?"

Ice creep through his body. "Yes…you do not remember?"

"No," the boy sat up slowly, quickly screwing his eyes shut and halting. The colour drained from his face.

"It was only a small bump," the elder boy rushed, as if it would make it true.

Loki opened his eyes. "Really?"

Thor realised that his brother's usual sharp gaze was dulled. The first-born son swallowed. "Really, nothing a short walk will not take care of."

(&)

Thor had been right; all his brother needed was a little fresh air. He knew it would have been foolish to bother the healers over a small knock to his head. They would either simply worry everyone or be laughed at and turned away for wasting the healer's time. The latter seemed most likely. After one look at the wound, if it could be called that, and they would have be told to stop acting like infants who had tripped over a branch.

Thor's confidence grew with each step. Loki's colour returned to his cheeks, the spark returned to his eyes and by the time they entered the gardens. After an hour, he was bantering with his brother again. It really was as if none of that morning had happened at all, anymore, and he let himself be drawn into the illusion. Thor could finally allow himself to relax.

What broke the delusion was the younger prince's absent memory. His little brother's recollection had always been close to impeccable, the fact that he could not remember a thing since the beginning of their training session troubled Thor. It would come back to him though, he was sure of it, and for now the older boy did not have to worry about their secret of Bor's statue being spilled. In the meantime, Loki insisted on the gap being filled in with every detail of that morning.

Loki frowned across at him, "Three times in a row?"

Thor grinned. "Of course, do you really think you could best me in the sparring ring?"

"I have done so before."

"Only when you have cheated."

"Using your mind is not cheating, just because it is beyond your capabilities."

The boisterous boy felt his anger rising, easily taking the bait. He opened his mouth to retort, but the memory of Bor's head snapping off forced it closed again. His temper had caused one disaster today, nearly two; he did not need a third before noon. He was not completely lacking in self-control. No matter how much the other drove him to insanity he did not truly want to harm his only brother.

Loki frowned at him, clearly confused by the reaction. He'd been fishing for an ill-thought out retort and found none in its place. He knew his older brother was being suspicious, too calm for his normal self and apparently the younger boy had had enough of this game.

"What are you hiding from me?"

Thor swallowed. "Nothing."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "You are a poor liar, brother. Now, tell me what you hide."

"It is nothing."

"Then tell me. You are acting far too strangely."

"I-" Thor hesitated, not wanting to admit his guilt in the vain attempt that it would go away. "I simply do not want you to hit your head again. The last time you thought you were being clever it did not end well for you. You really must stop showing off." He tried to use Loki's methods, not really lying, but merely twisting certain truths.

He clearly was not as talented as Loki though, who did not look convinced in the slightest. Eventually the younger boy sighed. Rubbing his left temple he started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Thor asked.

Loki turned his head but did not stop walking. "You are beginning to give me a headache. I will see you in the library for our lessons."

Thor scowled, but let him go. At least he knew his brother was well now.

(&)

Loki was acting strangely. It was not overtly obvious, but enough to catch Thor's notice.

His younger brother had already been in the library when he arrived for their afternoon lessons. His book was on the desk, but it was closed. His arms lay crossed over it and his head rest on top. This, Thor reasoned, wasn't so odd. With the morning they'd had, it was little surprise that Loki was so tired.

As the elder prince approached, the boy looked up and straightened.

"I was beginning to think you would never arrive."

The blond pulled a very un-royal expression. "If I could, I assure you I would. Norns, is there any lesson duller than Law?"

"You think that of every subject."

Not entirely true, he enjoyed History…occasionally. He enjoyed learning about glorious battles, especially when his father told the tales. He was enthralled by how his father had defeated the Frost Giants or the epic tale of the downfall of the Mad Titan. The battles, that was where his passion lay, the rest was tedious beyond belief.

Thor dropped heavily into his seat. "When I am king, I will be the law. Why must I study them now?"

"Because, Your Highness," Mimir's voice came from behind them, "You are not quite king yet and are still subject to the laws of your father." Their old tutor stepped round the table to take his place opposite them.

Thor snorted. "I would never be charged like some common criminal."

"No, I suspect that the All-father would deal out your punishment personally." The golden prince frowned, but a suitable retort evaded him. The tutor sighed. "The study of law can impart much wisdom onto you, if you care to listen. To understand the law is to understand the thoughts and reasons behind it, which in turn will make you a wiser king."

"I would make rather be a strong king."

"It would be better to be both," Loki cut in, smirking slightly. When Thor sent him a betrayed glance, he merely shrugged and turned to the adult. "What if the law is wrong and unjust?"

"That can teach us as much as a good law, but it is my place to teach you, not to judge what is fair and just, and we must not confuse these two concepts. They are similar, but not always the same. However, that is another discussion for another day, when you have advanced beyond the basics. If you will open your books…," and so on droned the lesson. Loki disappointed that an interesting debate had been evaded and Thor disappointed that the lesson had started at all.

Thor sunk deeper into a sea of boredom. He thought instead of the adventures and glorious battles he would someday have. How he would travel the nine realms and seek out the mightiest fiends, cutting them down in mêlées that would be worthy of the greatest songs. It wasn't until he realised that he was being asked questions more and more frequently that he shot his brother a glance. Normally Loki would supply all the answers, or ask his own questions, leaving Thor free dream the lesson away, free from pesky things like studying. Thor didn't know the answers, but Loki always did and in this area Thor was happy for his sibling to excel above him. He was a warrior, not a weak scholar.

However, he was becoming increasingly aware that his little brother had not answered a single question since the lesson began, nor did he ask any. Now that Thor thought about it, he didn't think the other boy had said anything for the last hour. That was…strange.

Loki was just sitting there, head resting against his hand in a manner that obscured the majority of his face from Thor's vision. He was not the only one to notice his brother's unusual behaviour. Mimir scowled across at the child.

"Prince Loki? Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

The youngest looked up, his expression slightly dazed. He blinked several times.

"Pardon? Oh, the Manslaughter Law. Shall I define it?"

Their tutor's frown deepened, but this time in worry. "That was the previous page…Are you well, Your Highness?"

"Yes," Loki supplied, perhaps a little too weakly to be truly convincing.

"You seem distant."

"A slight headache, nothing more."

Mimir nodded slowly. "Did you hit your head while training?"

A spike of alarm shot through Thor and before he could think he rushed out. "Training was cancelled today."

The old man turned to him and raised his eyebrows. "It was?"

Thor nodded, glad for the change in subject. "It was. A warrior was seriously wounded, and we were asked to leave the field."

"Little wonder you are so restless. However, you should have come straight here. We could have used that time to catch up on your Rhetoric studies." He shook his head. "Never mind," and he turned back to Loki. "Are you sure you are well, My Prince? You seem pale. "

Of course Loki was pale, he was always pale. However, he couldn't deny that his brother's current pallor made him look sickly. However the sable haired boy simple brushed away their concerns, letting his jaw fall against his palm. Long fingers of the hand curled round his head so that the fingertips softly messaged the skin close to where his head was bleeding that morning.

_"Did you hit your head while training?"_

Thor felt his heart drop into his stomach, which was silly because he couldn't have anything to do with this. Loki had hit his head hours ago, approaching three now, and he had been perfectly fine when he awoken. If the blow was going to cause side-effects, then they would have surfaced from the beginning. So, the two couldn't be connected.

Mimir seemed to think that he could be suffering from something that had occurred that morning though and if Loki was ill, he should go to the healers. If he was ill because of something that Thor had done…

The golden prince swallowed nervously, trying to still the nerves that churned like the ocean within him. No, he hadn't seriously injured Loki; it had just been a little knock, nothing more. Besides, what was a slight headache? If it was a severe wound then there would be other signs surely. He would have collapsed or…something, anything. What his brother needed was a rest. When Thor had a headache, he always seemed well again after slumber.

'Or maybe he should go to the healer's rooms,' the unfaithful voice in his head whispered.

"Prince Thor?"

The boy in question realised that he had become the centre of attention.

"I-" but he cut himself off as his father's angry face suddenly appeared in his mind's eye, shouting at him for his trespass against his brother. He could lie, tell them his brother had slipped and hit his head. They would want details though. Where? How? Why? Thor was such a poor liar. After a while something would slip out, whether it was about the statue or his pushing Loki. Either of those would send his father into a fury. All that over a minor pain.

"I," he repeated, "I think Loki should rest."

He was certain that that was the answer and if it was not he could take Loki to the healing rooms, not that he would need to.

Mimir looked thoughtful before nodding. "Perhaps it would be best. You can return later if you feel better."

Loki hesitated and slowly nodded. Pushing back his seat he rose, soon out of sight as he left the private study room. Thor found it easier to think without his brother there, as if Loki had scooped up all the worry and doubts and carried them away with him.

"Now, My Prince, it is just the two of us. Perhaps we should re-examine some of the laws you struggled with last week."

Thor cursed, swearing to himself that Loki had received the better deal.

(&)

Loki did not return for the rest of the lesson, being the sneak he was. Thor on the other hand, had to listen for another hour about the law of the land and right of ownership, followed by a lesson in Rhetoric. The only break in the tedium was when a messenger arrived to tell him that he would dine with his father that night.

As soon as the tutor had closed his book, Thor was up and out of the room. He ran straight to his brother's chambers to inform him how lucky he was that he had missed the single dullest lecture known to all the nine realms. He didn't bother knocking, he never did, and instead he just walked straight into his junior's room. A quick glance told him that Loki was not inside, so he walked straight across to the balcony. He frowned when stepped out into the sun, finding it apparently empty. It wasn't until he turned to leave that he spotted Loki resting against the wall, his eyes closed and his head back against the wall.

"By the Norns," Thor exclaimed, not noticing how his brother winced as he threw himself down next to Loki, "I have rarely been so bored in my life! If I had to listen to another word, just one more case of a farmer claiming King's land for his own then I was going to throw myself out of the window."

Grinning, Thor anticipated his brother saying some witty retort. Instead all he received was Loki moving to rest his forehead on top of his knees. Worried, Thor scooted forward and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Loki?"

The younger prince shook his head, still bowed. "I feel most unwell."

"How so?"

"My head," Loki took a deep breathe, "and I feel nauseous."

Thor's fears from earlier returned, clawing their way up from his gut. He would have thought that Loki would feel better by now, but he looked worse than ever.

"Perhaps a walk through the gardens will clear your head and still you stomach. The air will do you good."

"You go," Loki brushed him off without raising his head. "I get all the air I need out here."

"Then the walk will keep your thoughts from your ills until they pass."

"Perhaps I could keep my thoughts from my ills if you would leave me be. I am in no mood for a stroll. I simply wish to sit here in peace."

Thor huffed irritably; he was only trying to help. "Well, you cannot sit here all day."

"I will if I wish to do so."

"No, you may not. We have been told to dine with father this evening."

There was a short pause. "I do not want to go. Tell father I am unwell."

"Do not be ridiculous!" Thor exclaimed grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

The moment Thor released his brother, Loki dropped back to his knees. Whatever complaint the older boy was about to utter was sharply cut off when Loki emptied his stomach onto the floor. Thor stumbled back out of range and stared slightly wide-eyed. That was most unexpected.

He blinked in confusion. "Brother, have you eaten spoilt food?"

The younger boy shook his head. Screwing his eyes tightly shut, he breathed deeply.

"What did you eat at noon?"

"Bread, honey and fruits."

"Perhaps it was bad."

"No, I am certain it was not." Loki took another deep breath. "Perhaps I hit my head harder than I thought."

A shot of anxiety raced up his spine and robbed him of his breath. He shook his head, a little desperate. "But, this is a sickness of the belly, not your head. This cannot possibly have anything to do with that small injury."

"Maybe it was not so small. I have not felt healthy since…"

"…Since you ate?" The elder youth offered.

"It has nothing to do with what I have eaten!" snapped Loki.

"But you were fine before your meal." Loki hesitated so Thor ploughed on. "And you were well when you woke." No answer. "You see? It must be something else." The more he tried to convince his brother, the more he convinced himself.

Loki leaned back, resting once more against the wall before pushing himself to his feet. He walked steadily into his room and sat down on his bed, Thor following him and letting the curtain fall back into place behind them. Loki seemed a little better for the cool shade of his chambers, but still appeared too pale. The older brother watched Loki as he leaned forward and buried his face in his hands, licking his lips as he wrestled with his conscience. Loki was not well, but not _deathly_ unwell. He needed to see the healers, but it could wait an hour or two could it not? They had enough time to dine and then he could take his brother down to the healing rooms without their parents having to know. It seemed like a good plan. If Loki was still ill by night, they would go down to the healers together. For what could happen before then that had not already.

(&)

As his sons grew older, it was not unusual for Odin All-father to dine privately with his family. It was not something that he had always been in the habit of doing. As proud a father as he was, he had little to discuss with a drooling infant and had important work to do. However, after Thor had started his studies, the All-father had made the family event a weekly occurrence. As the boys continued to grow and the discussions became lengthier and more interesting, he increasingly joined them for meals until they broke bread privately together almost half the evenings of the week.

Usually a night like tonight, when there were important matters of state to dwell on, Odin would have eaten alone as he worked. However, tonight he had a particular purpose in mind for this meeting, and the troubles could be delayed until the morning.

A servant poured more wine into the king's goblet as Odin watched his family. His wife sat opposite him and his sons either side, across from each other. As always, Thor decimated the food on his plate. However, Loki had barely touched his food this evening, opting to move it around his plate instead. His youngest had never been a great eater, but he always ate what was put before him. This new lack of appetite was curious and made the father more suspicious about the issue on his mind.

"I was informed this afternoon that the statue of my late father has been broken," The king accounted out of the blue.

Thor stiffened as soon as 'statue' had left Odin's mouth. The boy's eyes became routed to his plate, his fork halting over his beef. The boy swallowed thickly.

"Really?"

Odin nearly sneered. 'Really?' indeed! The child could not look guiltier if he had been found at the scene of the crime with the head in his hands. However, he would give his son a chance to come forward; he always gave both the boys that opportunity and if they took it he would be lenient.

"What happened?" The king turned to his youngest at the boy's question. He was met by two curious green eyes that boldly met his father's without a trace of guilt in them. They lacked that certain sparkle that hinted at previous and current mischief, nor were they wide with 'innocence', the tactic his youngest had favoured recently. They were simply curious, but even that seemed duller than usual.

Odin felt a trickle of doubt. Thor's guilt was undeniable, but could have worked alone in this, without his brother's influence. It didn't ring true though. The brothers spent the majority of their time together, and not just because they shared lessons. When one got into trouble, they dragged the other down with them.

"The head had broken off and split in two."

Loki nodded, returning his attention to his plate and continued to push the food around with disinterest. Odin wondered if it was a trick of the light or if Loki really was so pale tonight. He would have expected Loki to probe him further, even if guilty of the crime, but instead he remained silent. As Odin thought about it, it occurred to him that Loki had barely strung together three words since arriving.

"Would you know anything?" Odin asked, noting how uncomfortably stiff Thor went. Loki looked back up, he was definitely uncommonly pale and Odin was certain that the boy must be falling ill.

"How could we, we were in lessons with Mimir this afternoon."

"The statue was broken this morning. I hear that your sparring ended early today. Where did you go?"

"Nowhere," Thor rushed out, wincing at his own answer.

Odin turned his gaze on his eldest who kept his eyes firmly on his food before him. The king needed no more confirmation that at least Thor had been involved in this. Loki on the other hand looked at his brother in confusion, clearly not understanding his brother's reaction. The younger prince was an intelligent boy, more than capable of putting two and two together, so why did he struggle with it now.

A look of realisation crossed Loki's face, his eyes widened ever-so-slightly and a pink tinge crept onto his cheeks, making the rest of his face seem even whiter. Green eyes snapped back down to his plate and that was all Odin needed. He set his cutlery down.

"What happened?"

Thor looked up desperately. "I did not break it," tumbled from his mouth before he could stop it.

"Do you take me for a fool," Odin snapped, "You could not look guiltier if I had found you at the scene myself. Now spit out the truth and I maybe I will be lenient."

"We were not there," Loki insisted.

"Then what happened?" Odin was losing his patience quickly. He eyed the boys until, his cheeks deepening from rose to crimson, Loki answered.

"I hit my head." Odin frowned at the prince, but the boy continued. "We were nowhere near the statue. We were playing a silly game and I attempted to show off. Instead I slipped and struck my head. After that I had to lie down."

Frigga leaned forward and laid a hand on top of her son's. "Did you see the healers?"

Loki slowly shook his head, a ghost of a wince on his features. "There was no need. Thor took me to lie down and I felt better."

The boy avoided looking at them, but he appeared to be telling the truth. The king's eyes slide to Thor, who did not so much look as if he was guilty, but felt guilty and it was stronger than ever. Odin was most definitely not being told the entire truth; however he suspected it had more to do with the unfortunate fall than the statue. It would be prudent to check though; Loki was becoming a talented liar.

"Where was the blow?"

The young prince gave a rough indication and Odin moved to stand behind him. He brushed aside the raven locks searching for a wound. There was a sharp intake of breath as his thumb brushed the scalp and he turned his attention to the spot. It wasn't large, but it didn't need to be. It was on the way to healing, but the skin had definitely been broken.

"It was bleeding?"

"Only a little," Thor mumbled. "It had stopped by the time he wo-," he abruptly cut himself off.

Both the parents looked at their golden boy. Odin spoke calmly. "By the time he what?"

Thor seemed small and scared as he looked between his family, he didn't speak though, as if hoping they would simply move on if he didn't say a thing.

Frigga spoke softly. "You must tell us the truth Thor, we will not be angry with you if you tell us the truth."

'That remained to be seen,' Odin thought.

The prince swallowed and the words were deathly quiet. "By the time he woke up."

Odin's eyes narrowed. "How long before he roused?"

"I-I don't know."

"Then think."

"It was only a short time, a minute, perhaps five."

"And you did not think to take him to the healers?" Odin knew his anger was cracking through his voice, but he had never been so disappointed in his first born.

"It was no more than five minutes." The king bit his tongue against telling the boy how foolish he was. How could it not have occurred to him to take his brother to the healers to check? Unless it had occurred to him and he had deliberately ignored his common sense in favour for…for whatever logic he had listened to instead. Something must have filtered through as Thor rushed on. "He is well."

Frigga suddenly stood and moved round to crouch before her youngest, a smooth hand resting against Loki's cheek, guiding his eyes to hers. She frowned.

"Loki?" Her voice was soft, yet firm. "How do you feel?"

There was a pause and their son's shoulders slumped forward. "Ill."

"How so?"

"Headache. I feel nauseous."

"I will take you to the healing rooms," she said, straightening gracefully.

"And I will speak to Thor," Odin added.

The boy in question's eyes widened, barely managing to stutter out of few words in his defence. "But…but, he was well. I was sure. He went to lessons and was the same as ever."

"You should have taken him straight to the healers," Odin voice was stern.

Thor shrank back in his seat. "I did not know. I-"

He was cut off when Loki stood. As soon as the boy was on his feet his eyes rolled back and he plunged forward. Odin quickly reached out to catch his son before he crashed into the floor.

"Loki," he called his boy's name and received no response. He resisted the strong urge to curse as he swung the child into his arms. Not looking back he strode to the door, calling back to his wife. "I will take him to the healing rooms, stay with Thor."

The prince did not object, he simply stared wide-eyed and scared at his little brother and looked guiltier than ever.

* * *

A/N: I have to apologize to anyone who knows a lot about medicine/physiology. While I researched head injuries and decided on what I would use for Loki, I did take some artist license with it. Mainly running on the basis of them having slightly different physiology, I hope that hasn't ruined it for anyone.

I hope it wasn't too repetitive from Thor's PoV, if you think so, feel free to tell me.

Also, thank you VERY much to everyone who took the time to review and Fav/Alert. :D It is very much appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed it this chapter as well. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** First off, I am VERY sorry for how long this took to update, but unfortunately life happens. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting :(

* * *

**Chapter 3**

There were undeniable advantages to being king. One was that no one would dare tell him where he may or may not stand. Even now, as healers rushed around him while he watched from the edge of the room. As long as he remained out of the way, and he had no intent of doing otherwise, then they would not tell their sovereign that he could not be in the chamber.

Odin watched them work, his expression and demeanour deceptively calm. Eir, his chief healer, directed two senior healers and an assistant. She spoke in hushed urgent whispers that Odin could not clearly hear, the words hovering somewhere between comprehension and incomprehension. The female senior healer left, taking the assistant with her.

Eir closed her eyes, resting her hands on Loki's cranium, one by the wound and the other on his forehead. Her frown deepened and she opened her eyes to fix them on the elderly male healer opposite her. Odin could feel his hopes sink, he had feared the worse when Loki collapsed, but to see the grave expressions brought reality to his door. The diagnosis was clearly bad. He was glad that he had told his wife and son to remain behind; they did not need to witness this first hand.

Eir nodded to the man opposite, before straightening and stepping away from her patient so that her colleague could take her place. Leaving her subordinate to his work, she strode over to the All-father.

"Your Majesty," she curtsied.

"Is it fatal?" Odin was never one to beat around the bush.

"It is possibly, Your Majesty. The impact has caused damage beyond the skin and bone. I can sense pressure building within his skull and if we do not relieve it speedily, we may lose the prince."

Odin's eye flicked to his youngest as a razor blade was dragged against his skull to remove a patch of hair.

"Will he subsist?"

The healer paused for a heartbeat. "We will do what we can."

"That is not an answer to my question."

"I fear I cannot give you a certain answer."

A flash of annoyance nearly made him snap at the woman. He had been in countless battles, lost his brothers in blood and in arms, did she not think he could handle the blunt truth. That he was an old wife who knew nothing but her children and husband. He would not be insulted by such blatant side steps of answers. His words were carefully steady when he put the question to her a third time.

"Are the odds in my sons favour or are they against him?"

Eir seemed to realise that her king was not in the mood for evasive and reassuring answers and the anxiety that entered her eyes was as good as confirmation. Underneath his stoic mask, his heart painfully twisted and he wondered when he had become so attached to his child.

"I fear that the odds are stacked against him. If he had come to us earlier then perhaps this could have been avoided, but it may be too late. That does not mean that he is completely lost though; if we act quickly and he is strong, he may live."

The door opened and the female healer rushed in with her assistant. He paid her hardly any mind, ignoring the box and trays in their hands.

"Thank you," he muttered vaguely to the healer, "I must speak to my family."

He didn't wait for a reply, turning on his heel and marching from the room. He didn't need or wish to see them operate on Loki, and he had strong words for Thor.

(&)

Thor and Frigga had moved from the dining area, Odin having taken their appetite out with him. They relocated further into the chambers to sit in on a large comfortable lounger, a large pool before them and the great windows to their left that opened the entire side to the warm evening air. Thor did not see the pool, though his gaze was fixed upon the waters. He leaned against his mother as she caressed his blond locks, an arm wrapped around him. All he could think about was Loki. Was this his fault?

"Mother, Loki will be well again, will he not?"

She kissed the top of his head and tightened her arm around him. "Of course he will, my dear. Your father will take him to the healers and they will see that he is right as rain again. You just need a little patience."

Patience. Thor had never been good with that. He swallowed down the fear that congealed in this throat, making it difficult to breathe. "Is this my fault?"

"Why would it be your fault?" The voice of his father cut through the air, crisp and clear as it ever was.

Thor immediately sat up straight, his hopes soaring. Shrugging out of his mother's arm, he watched as his father walked round to where they sat. The prince sought out his brother only to find no sign of him, tearing his hear down from where it had risen.

"Where is Loki?" he demanded.

Odin stopped before him and Thor didn't think he'd ever seen him so stern.

"He is with the healers. Where did you think he would be?"

The boy blinked in confusion. "But…why is he not with you?"

He turned to his mother, as if she could provide him with an answer, only to find her frighteningly pale. Whatever for? He looked back to his father.

"Why did you not take him to the healers immediately?"

Thor looked at his father, his mouth working wordlessly. Why was this about him?

"I-I-he was well. It was only a bump."

Odin's eyes narrowed and Thor cowered back a little. "And how did this 'bump' happen?"

"Loki said. We were play-"

"Do not lie to me," Thor jumped at the sudden rise in the king's voice.

"Odin-," his mother began softly, but she was cut off.

"No, not this time Frigga. I will have the truth of this matter." The king's eyes never left his son's. They bored into his, cutting through the lies and deception, burning shame into his core. No longer able to keep eye contact, he looked down at his hands. "Answer me."

Thor opened him mouth, but words eluded him. His father would be able to see though any of _his_ lies, only Loki could fool him and not every time, but neither could he find his tongue to speak the truth.

"Thor!" His father snapped, finally losing his tolerance for his boy's silence.

"Son," his mother's voice was gentle, a hand resting on his shoulder to prompt a reply. The plea fanned the flame of shame in his belly, twisting his insides with guilt in a way his father's couldn't. "Please, we need an answer."

And with that soft plea, he discovered the words, just not the ones his parents needed.

"How is he?"

"Ill."

"But he will recover?" Thor wasn't sure why he asked, because the answer was obvious. Of course his brother would recover and he would do so soon. However, the air remained heavy and void of an answer.

Alarmed, Thor sought his father's face for reassurance. Instead he found it stoic, it could have been carved from stone if it wasn't for the worry buried deep in the eyes. He wanted to be sick. It couldn't be right. The healers could mend anyone, any injury. He turned to his mother, seeking the comfort and reassurance that she always offered, but instead all he found was anxiety and sadness.

He shook his head numbly. "But, the healers…," he started, "their magic…"

"Can only do so much against a wound within the skull," his father finished.

Thor's gaze shifted between his mother and father, blank in confusion. He was caught between two questions; unsure which was more pressing to him. He neither understood why the wound could not be 'magiced away', a term Loki would hate, nor how it came to be in the skull in the first place. It was not as if he had taken the great hammer itself and struck out at his brother.

Beside him his mother sighed. "Your brain, the mind, is a delicate thing. Normally it is protected by the skull," Thor nodded, he knew this, "but when a wound is within the skull itself, it cannot protect you anymore." Thor nodded again, that made sense. "If a healer tries to use magic within the skull, even to heal, then the mind is unshielded. It disturbs the mind, addles it, so that it is damaged beyond repair. If they try to heal Loki with magic, they may do more harm than good."

The prince slowly dipped his head. He understood…perhaps. He understood the last sentence at the very least and that was the vital part.

There was another question on his mind. "What relevance does this have to Loki? His wound was not that deep?"

"Sometimes the damage runs deeper than we realise."

Thor's head swam, the situation dizzying him as he tried to grasp the implications. He had done this. He had done this to his little brother. Had he killed him? His stomach violently jerked and he leaned forward to bury his head in his hands. He was vaguely aware that a groan had passed his lips, but he could not find it within him to care. How could this have happened? He had not pushed him hard. He hadn't meant to push him roughly. How had his brother spiralled down so quickly?

"Thor," it was his mother, "What do you hide from us?"

The prince screwed his eyes shut. How could he tell them what he had done? That he had possibly… He took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves. He hadn't meant to do it. It wasn't murder. He hadn't meant to do it. It wasn't murder. He hadn't meant to do it…

No matter how many times he said it, it never gave him any comfort. He had done it, that's all that mattered.

"Please," his mother begged of him.

He tried to comply, he really did. He opened his mouth, but the words stuck in his throat.

"Now!" Odin's sharp demand lurched him out of his dumb spell and the words rushed out.

"It was an accident. I did not push him hard, I swear. I-" he choked around his guilt, "We argued and I pushed him. I only pushed him away and not roughly." He looked up, meeting his father's eye to implore him to believe him. "He hit my cabinet and fell, but I thought-. I did not…I did not mean to harm him." The last part was a half-heartedly added as he shied away back from his father's gaze.

"You lack control." Thor merely nodded at Odin's chastising. He couldn't deny it so he looked away. His father sighed heavily and when he next spoke, it was weary. "Why did you not take him straight to the healing rooms?"

Thor looked back up, his eyes wide and imploring. "He was well! I promise you that. He awoke and seemed sound enough. I did not think there was any need."

"He was unconscious, surely that was enough to tell you he required a healer."

"But, when he woke he was healthy."

The All-father frowned. "Truly? No headaches? No sickness?"

Thor fidgeted with the cuff of his tunic. "A little," he admitted, "but he was soon well again."

"And these symptoms did not return until he collapsed at dinner?" Again, the golden prince was struck dumb, focusing on his selves instead. "I see. Go to your chambers and remain there until I say otherwise."

Thor's head snapped up. No! He had to see Loki. If his brother was gravely injured then he had a duty to go to his side. "But-"

"Now!"

The bark sent him running from the room, speeding towards his chamber with what were most definitely not tears in his eyes. Throwing himself on his bed he tried not to weep, because true warriors never cried, and prayed to whatever force would listen to him that he had not just killed his brother.

(&)

Thor was torn. He sat in the centre of the bed, knees drawn up to his chest, supporting his crossed arms where his chin rested. He stared at where Loki had collided with the cabinet that morning, noticing for the first time a dent in its surface. He wanted to visit his brother, he really did, and his worry was making him sick. He'd been trapped in this room for three hours and he had no idea how his brother fared.

He felt as if a great void had crawled into him and was spreading through his body. His head ached as denial chased guilt around his mind, caught between staying put and sneaking to his brother's side. If he was responsible for all of this, then he shouldn't be sitting here like an obedient dog. However, if he if he left his room, he would be directly disobeying his father's command. He did not think this was the wise course of action to take in this situation and for once he was willing to listen to wisdom. Though, if truth be told, he was scared. Scared to see Loki and confirm that this was all true and not some horrid trick of his mind. But, he couldn't simply abandon his brother.

He stood, for the seventh time that hour, and made it off his bed before changing his mind and sitting back down. He didn't want to just sit here, but he couldn't leave.

This was ridiculous. If Loki were in his place, then he would have slipped out without a second thought. Within ten minutes, he would have been gone, but then Loki always has a nasty habit of finding himself in trouble, much like now. Normally Thor would come to the rescue, but this time he had caused the damage. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. No, this wasn't fair; he had barely pushed his brother. If the younger boy wasn't so weak, if he actually bothered to dedicate himself to strengthening his body rather than his mind, then maybe he wouldn't be in this situation. No, _that_ was unfair. There was only Thor to blame for this.

He was on his feet again before he could think, letting his feet carry him to the door before he could think better of it. However, just as he approached the entrance, it swung open of its own accord. He managed to jump back just in time to avoid being struck in the face and he watched as his father stepped into the room. As the king closed the door and stared down at him, Thor swore his heart beat slowed until it stopped. Odin seemed calmer than before, which Thor hoped was a good sign.

"How is Loki?"

"Your brother is resting."

That was good, wasn't it? "So, he will recover?"

"That is still uncertain," Thor's breath hitched, "but the healers have higher hopes for him now."

He could have crumpled to the ground from the relief that swept through him. "Can I see him?"

Odin surveyed him for a moment. "I must speak with you first. Do you know how serious this is? How much harm you may have done to your brother? How fatal this could have been and still may be?" The prince nodded. He did understand…well, he understood most of it. He still didn't understand why Loki had come to be so severely injured, but he understood the essence of it. "Your actions could cost your brother his life." Thor didn't need to be reminded of that. "You are barred from the training field and sparring."

Thor looked up at his father in horror. "No! That is not fair!"

Odin's eyes flashed, making the prince question the intelligence of his objection. "Not fair? You dare object over fairness after what you have done?"

"But, my arms lessons, my combat lessons have nothing to do with this. If I stop…I need to be the best as the eldest prince of Asgard."

"Then you will have to learn quickly when you return. Until I am confident in your ability to show some restraint, you will attend lessons with the healers. They may be able to teach you some valuable lessons that will prevent these events from repeating itself."

Thor looked at his father speechless. Not only was he losing his favourite lesson, but it was to be replaced with something unspeakably dull and unmanly.

"But healing is for women! I need to apply myself to men's work."

"When you learn to control yourself like a man, then you can train like one. This is meant as a punishment," Odin reminded his son, "but this is also a chance to grow and learn. Once I am satisfied with your progress, you may return to the training fields, and you will be taught control. I have no intention of turning you into a healer, but a little knowledge may go a long way. Am I clear?"

Thor bit back his protest and nodded. His initial outrage fading as it dawned on him that he probably deserved this punishment. Perhaps it was a fair penance for him to pay.

"I understand."

"Then you may visit your brother."

Bowing his head he slipped past his father and through the door, away from the air that clogged his lungs like smoke and away from Odin's stern stare that made him feel like a petulant infant.

(&)

Thor had been so eager to get to the healing rooms, but now that he found himself here before the large double doors, the prospect of entering was daunting. The fear of what he may find stopped him from pushing the entrance open and moving inside. Swallowing, he took a deep breath and summoned up his courage. Tentatively, for perhaps the first time in his life, he pushed the door open.

The healing wing was a series of rooms joined together which were open to all people and within easy access. They were divided into two halves, one for serious injuries and one for relatively minor injuries, slight breaks, cuts and the such. Naturally he entered the ward for serious injuries. The first room was the long hall that made up the recovery ward for the masses. Beds lined the walls, mostly empty, but several had screen around them. He doubted Loki would be in the ward with common soldiers. He should be in the private rooms, wherever they were.

"Your Grace?" Thor turned round to see a healer curtsying. Her golden brown tresses were pulled back into a lose bun at the nape of her neck and a few locks fell free when she rose again. Sharp hazel eyes fixed on him, but her smile was soft. "Would you like me to take you to your brother?"

He nodded dimly and fell in step behind her as she walked down the hallway. They passed a dozen beds that were mostly empty, however the prince caught a glance of a man with burns that ran from his right temple to his waist before the screens were drawn closed. The youth averted his eyes to the floor and tried to push the image from his mind, but the moans followed them down the hall, unnerving the boy until his guide lead him out into a large courtyard. The air was cool, but not uncomfortably so. It was warm enough for a couple of the healthier patients to sit and play dice together, despite it being past nightfall, before they were ushered back to their beds.

He was lead straight through and into a smaller, quieter square containing a well-tended garden with benches and tables. It was nothing extravagant, just enough to make the area more pleasant to their higher-born and wealthier patients. Ushering him through a door, the healer lead him down a brightly lit corridor, but this time it was lined with doors and not beds, but the sterile smell still hung heavily in the air. She stopped at the third door on the garden side and knocked, her hand resting on the handle. After a muffled call from the inside still pushed the door open. However, she did not enter, but instead stood back with another curtsey. Taking a deep breath, Thor stepped into the room, peeking round the door.

Loki lay in the centre of the spacious room on a large comfortable bed, far bigger than those of the men in the ward, but far smaller than the one in his room. He was snuggled into a nest of furs and pillows. He looked pale, even against the white of the cushion, but Thor thought he didn't look as ill as he had that evening. If he hadn't known better, he would have assumed his brother was merely sleeping. The bandage gave it away though, a thick wad of white linen wrapped around his head.

"Thor." His mother's voice was soft, but roughly jerked his thoughts from his brother. He hadn't even noticed her sitting by the bed. She placed her embroidery down and held her arms open in a silent invitation. He didn't rush over nor did he drag his feet. For the second time that evening he welcomed his mother's embrace, but didn't return it.

"He will live, will he not?"

"I am sure, he will."

It wasn't a definite confirmation, he noted, but it was better than nothing and better than what his father had offered. His father was a great man, a noble king, but giving empty comfort was not in his nature.

"I do not mean to hurt him," he said, needing his mother to understand that.

She kissed his cheek. "I know, my son."

"I am sorry."

"You need to tell Loki that when he wakes."

"What if he does not?" It wasn't like him, to be so negative, but he found it hard to be anything but in that moment.

She let go of him now to hold his face. "Where is my hopeful, happy Thor?" When he simply looked at her miserably, she continued, her voice sure. "We must never despair. Loki will wake up and we shall return to how we always were."

"Promise?" It was a child's question, but he didn't care, he wanted and needed reassurance. In return his mother soothed his hair like she had done when he was an infant and all he received as an answer was a sad smile.

(&)

Thor spent what was left of the evening with his mother and brother. He dragged a seat up to the bed and sat, watched, fretted, shifted, yawned, fidgeted and kicked his legs, but he stayed by his brother's side. As he began to drift off in his chair, his mother sent him to his chambers, much to his dismay. He had argued, but the queen would not be easily moved in such a matter. She was adamant and Thor trudged from the room to find sleep.

Sleep was not easy to find though. Despite being so tired during his vigil, his fatigue fled him as soon as lay amongst the bear furs and geese down pillows. When he finally fell into slumber, he woke after a mere hour in a cold sweat haunted by the ghosts of his dreams. The echoes consumed his mind. Him murdering his brother, beating his head until it cracked and blood flowed like the Slidir River to drown him. He could almost still taste the blood in his mouth and dry-retched. He wiped the sweat from his brow and the urge to check on his brother, to confirm that the dream was just that, was too strong to resist. He threw off his night clothes, donning a light tunic and trousers, and slipped out of his room.

The normally bustling corridors of the palace were empty and eerily silent, save for the occasional guardsman on patrol, making his passage to the healing rooms swift and unobstructed. It wasn't until he was leaving the ward and entering the courtyard that he was spotted.

"Prince Thor?" He turned to the hushed voice to see the brunette healer who had guided him earlier that evening. A lantern hung in one of her hands, bathing her face in a warm glow. As soon as the circumstances caught up on her she hastily curtseyed as well as she could with one hand full. "I thought Her Majesty had sent you to bed."

"She did, but I wish to see my brother."

"It is not two hours past midnight, Your Grace."

"I-" he bit back the truth, it was silly and childish urges that brought him here, but bring him here they did. He held his head up a little higher, lifting his chin and willing his jaw not top tremble. "I still wish to see my brother."

The healer looked at him with such sympathy in her eyes that he knew that she saw through him and he wished that only a little of Loki's skill had brushed off on him.

She gave him a kind smile. "Of course. Can you find the way?" He gave her a small nod, but just as he turned round she spoke again. "Your Grace," he paused, "There is no shame in fearing for your brother, nor is there in shedding tears."

He looked back at her. "True men are strong. Tears are for housewives."

Her expression fell slightly, but not into dismay, but something he strongly suspected was pity. "Begging your pardon, Your Grace, but all men weep when there is cause to do so. Even the greatest hero cries and fears for those he loves, it does not show weakness, but love."

Thor turned away. "My parents do not."

"I think they do more than you realise. They are with him now."

He digested the information. To fear for someone…yes, he could see little wrong with that, but strength was to rise above that and not let it dictated your actions, like his did now. As for tears…He had never seen a man cry and to think of his heroes, his father, doing so made him uncomfortable. It seemed wrong to him...womanly. The divide was clear in his mind, men did not cry. He appreciated the woman's efforts to comfort him though; it was good of her, even if he did not quite take her words to heart.

"Thank you," he muttered, before running across the yard and away from further conversation. Though meant kindly, her words did little to calm his mind and body. She was a woman, a healer; want did she know of the strength of warriors and men?

In the garden square the windows were dark, except for one from which a faint light spilled out from the where it stood ajar. Loki's room? It must be if the healer was right. He very much doubted that his parents would sit in the dark and no one else would be allowed to visit their loved ones at this time. However, if his mother was still by the bedside, he wouldn't be permitted back into the room. If he attempted to check on his brother then he would be sent away again.

He crept forward. His mother would hear the door open, but if she was asleep then perhaps he could sneak in through the window. If he happened to fall asleep as well, then there was nothing they could do about it in the morning. What was done was done. What of his father though? He would not fall asleep. Maybe it was safer just to peek in through the window, check on Loki and leave. If both of his parents were in slumber then all the better for him.

As he drew closer, stepping as quietly as he could, he could here whispered voices. He could immediately recognise his mother; he could know her soft, steady tones and warmth anywhere, even if the words themselves escaped him. He only recognised his father because of the healer's words. Without the firmness, strength and power that were always present, the voice could have been a stranger's. What remained oddly frightened Thor, it was so foreign to him.

He sat below the window, straining to distinguish the words, but only a few filtered down until his name broke through.

"…Thor?" He rose a little and strained to hear what they said.

"I cannot deny it," his father sounded heavy, tired even, "I expected better judgement from him."

"He was scared and ignorant of the consequences of his actions."

"And what if that always excused poor choices? He must think in order to be a good king. Not let petty, selfish doubts stand in his way. A good king, a good man, face the consequences of want he does. He does not run from them."

Thor cringed with shame at the words. Though they lacked the king's earlier steel, the disappointment in them now was hardly any better.

"He is a long way from being a king; he is still a child."

"Yes, he is."

A silence descended upon them, heavy and awkward to the boy. Thinking that the talk was finished, Thor moved to leave; there was no chance of checking on his brother now and so little point of sitting here for the rest of night. However, his mother's voice stopped him.

"You never believed that you would become so attached, did you?"

Thor frowned, not understanding the question, and waited for his father's response.

"I knew you would, your heart is too great not to. As for myself," his father paused for long moment. "I knew I was not simply returning with another spoil of war, but I never dreamed that my feelings for the two would be so close."

Thor lost any interest in the conversation as it became apparent that they had moved onto a subject that he knew nothing about. He cared little about looted trinkets from years gone by. What he cared about at this moment was his brother, and it was apparent that he would not be able to see him tonight. He felt more at ease than when he woke though. With two of greatest figures in all the nine realms, at least to Thor's mind, watching over Loki this night there was little to fear.

He moved away, returning to his room and out of ear-shot of the conversation. He missed his parents' final words.

"We should tell him."

"He is our son now. What does his parentage matter?

* * *

**A/N:** And we have the end of chapter three. I can promise you that next chapter will be up sooner :D

Secondly, thank you so much for the great response from the last chapter. Thanks to all the Guest reviewers and non-signed in reviews, who I can't really respond to, for your kind words and taking the time to leave a comment. :D

jaquelinelittle: I did have to grin at how right you got it in the review.

Blitz: Sorry it took so long

wolftattoo: Yeah, not Thor's brightest hour here. Young Thor doesn't quite know his own strength and the potential danger, but...not a good excuse.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****:** And here's our last chapter. I am terribly sorry about all the grammar errors in the last chapter. I will look into it.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It turned out that the brunette healer who had spoken to Thor that night was named Bodil, a senior healer. How did he know this? Because she was now teaching Thor the basics of healing arts, which seemed entirely focused on extremely long lists of names for…things. He swore that he didn't know what half of them were and what the different between one and another type of 'thing' was. However, they existed in his body and so he had to learn what they were.

She tried to make it enjoyable, he was aware of that, but it didn't stop him finding the whole ordeal dull and tedious. It was difficult, hard to understand and worse to remember. What Thor found difficult, Thor did not like. He would welcome physical challenges with open arms, but not this mental tedium. It did not help his concentration that his thoughts constantly drifted to Loki. He still had not awoken and it had been five days. The healers were worried, his parents were worried and this made him worried. He was aware that the only reason he was here was because of Loki, a constant reminder that made it impossible to focus on his work, which at present were the organs of the body.

He had once again failed to point out where all the body parts were, his mind thick and heavy with all the information he was trying to cram inside, when Bodil smiled across at him.

"Perhaps a break is in order. We have less than an hour left, I think maybe that time would be better spent in private study. Let us finish there for this morning, but you must promise me that you will study until noon after you leave."

She waggled a playful finger at him and the prince grinned.

"You have my word, Healer Bodil," and he grabbed the book, all but fleeing the room as if a host of draugr were on his heels. He didn't need time to consider where he was going, heading straight to his brother's room. He wasn't surprised to see his mother inside. Her chair was pulled up to the bed and in her hands lay her stitching, much like the first time he had arrived. As the door opened she looked up and upon sighting him frowned.

"You should be in your lessons."

"The healer allowed me to study in private for the final hour."

Her frown melted into a small smile, understanding and warm. "You find it difficult." It was less of a question and more of a statement.

"There are too many things to remember," he grumbled, not ashamed to admit his lack of skill in an area that he was short of any true interest in. "It holds no relevance to me."

"If you know the body then you will know where to strike your enemy," his mother tried to appeal to his interests.

"I already know where to strike my foe."

"Then perhaps this will mean that you can aid you injured comrades in future."

"That is why we have healers."

"What if you travel alone with your friends?"

"Lo-," he suddenly remembered that his brother may not make it to his adventures, "My companions would be better than I ever could, I will let them deal with the matter," Thor crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Perhaps if you had some basic knowledge in the beginning, we would not be here now."

Thor looked ashamed, turning his eyes to the books in his lap. Frigga's word had not been accusing, stern or angry, but they sounded much like something his father would say and the truth was a heavy burden. The woman sighed. There was a rustle of material and his mother was by his side, smoothing down his hair.

"Sometimes," she started, "a little knowledge can make a big difference, even if it is something as simple as knowing when to seek help."

The prince nodded, his eyes not leaving the closed book.

"I must speak to Master Healer Eir, can I leave you here to sit with Loki while you study?"

Thor nodded and he heard his mother rise and leave to room. He supposed she was right, there was no harm in knowing this and at least it was useful. He just wished it wasn't so numbingly boring. He opened the book to his place and stared down at the image of the body and organs. He closed his eyes, concentrated and placed a hand in on his chest. "Heart," he breathed and moved his hands to either side. "Lungs." A hand rose to his head. "Brain." His right fingers rested against his abdomen. "Liver."

"The liver is higher."

Thor's head snapped up at the voice, seeing two green eyes staring back at him. He blinked four times as his mind scrambled to put everything into place, before breathing out. "Loki!?"

His younger brother slowly nodded. "Unless I am very much mistaken."

Thor leapt up and nearly launched himself at his brother before he thought wiser of it. He didn't want to hurt his brother again when he'd just woken after scaring them half to death.

"How long have you been awake? Are you well? Does your head hurt? Why did you not say anything?"

"You looked so thoughtful, it happens so rarely that I did not wish to spoil this momentous occasion." Thor could ignore the barb, Loki was alive and awake, and that was all that mattered. His brother could run and tell all of Asgard that Thor had been beaten by a lady for all he cared now, just as long as he stayed with them.

Loki frowned, his eyes sweeping the room. "Where am I?"

The older boy paused, realising that Loki had not been awake since the evening meal five days ago. He looked at his brother, really looked. The younger prince's eyes were slightly clouded. Though awake and aware they lacked their usual alertness. He seemed sleepy, which struck him as odd after such a long rest. The colour had not returned to his skin and he looked thinner than normal. However, the corner of his lips twitched upwards, his humour creeping through as he watched his older brother.

"This is the healing rooms." Thor slipped back into his seat, watching his brother. "What do you remember?"

Loki scowled. "Dinner, we were eating with Mother and Father. He was checking my head, where I hit it…" The boy's hand drifted up to the spot and a strange expression that Thor did not quite understand flittered over his face before quickly changing to confusion with a hint of alarm as his fingers traced the bandage round to the front of his head. "What happened?"

"You fai-," he looked for a less feminine word, "collapsed at dinner. Mother says the healers had to drill a hole in your skull."

His brother paled even further, if such a thing was possible, and he struggled to sit up. "What?"

Thor quickly stood and gently pushed the younger boy back into the pillows. "You should lie down."

Loki reluctantly did as he was bidden, most likely too weak to truly object, but he did rephrase his question. "Why did they feel my head needed another hole?"

"I didn't fully understand what they said; you will have to ask the healers or mother. All I understood was that your wound was more than it seemed. Somehow you were injured within your skull. We were worried."

There was a pause while Loki processed the information. "I must have struck my head harder than I realised after all."

"I am sorry," Thor blurted out.

Loki blinked at him. "Whatever for?"

The blond prince swallowed, so Loki didn't remember how he'd come to receive his injury. Thor knew he should tell his brother, but he still couldn't bring himself to do it. Not to Loki's face with the guilt still hot in him. He looked down at the book in his hands.

"I did not take you here. I should have done so straight away, but did not. If it was not for father, for us eating with him, than I fear that such a misjudgement would have been the end for you. I am sorry." He looked up to meet his sibling's startled expression. "Believe me, brother, when I tell you that I truly did not think you were in mortal danger. I thought that as you were awake that you were well. I am sorry. Can you forgive me for my misjudgement?"

Loki shook himself from his stupor. "It is almost worth it to hear you admit that you were at fault, but what really plagues your mind? I know it is not just your negligence to seek help."

Thor swallowed; even sick Loki could read him as easily as any book. A half-hearted lie drifted across his mind and he bettered it to the side knowing that his brother would see through it as clearly as if it were water. His brother would find out the truth eventually perhaps it would be best to just tell him now and have it from him. He just prayed that Loki would not hate him.

"I…I pushed you. We were fighting and I pushed you harder than I realised, you fell into my cabinet."

Loki frowned and then slowly nodded. "I wanted to talk to father, I had a plan for something, and you wanted to keep it a secret. I remember."

Thor wasn't sure if he should be relieved for not about that. "I underestimated my strength."

"So you feared if you went to the healers you would have to admit that the fault was on you." Something that Thor could not quite place filtered across those green eyes, a strange look that he had never seen before, but somehow it made his heart sink.

"But I truly did believe that you were not gravely injured. Otherwise I would have brought you straight here. You would not think that I would do something to put your in danger, not purposely?"

He watched nervously as Loki digested the information. Surely his brother knew this much, he couldn't think...

"Why did I need to talk to father?"

"We broke the Statute of Bor."

Loki gently nodded again. "Has father mentioned the statue again?"

Thor stared at him, startled by the sudden change in subject. "No, not once. I believe he has forgotten all about it."

Loki gave him a smile, normally radiant, but there was something in his eyes that contradicted the brightness. It was small, but it made a part of Thor mourn, though he could not say why.

"Well then, I suppose we should count ourselves lucky. We seem to have escaped quite lightly. If father had found out about our little accident then I really would be dead and you with me. So, let us not give him any reason to rethink the matter. It is all best forgotten."

"You are not furious with me?" Thor dared to voice his worry. "You do not hate me?"

"I could never hate you, brother," the smile became 'brighter', "not even for this."

Thor could not help but feel that this was another of his brother's half-truths, that while Loki may not hate him, he was surely upset. He nearly asked, but held his tongue, preferring this illusion that all was well again. He clung to that and prayed it would not be shattered.

"I should alert the healers that you are awake."

He walked to the window and opened it. He would have gone out in search for a healer, but he was scared that he would return to find this was all a cruel dream. No one appeared, so he waited.

"You may be there for a while if your plan is to wait for one to happen by," Loki commented from his bed.

Thor turned his head to look back at him. "I do not wish to leave you."

The younger boy actually looked amused by this statement. "I will not run. Go, I can stay awake until you return."

Thor hesitated, glancing back out the window to the empty garden square and then back to his sibling. "If you are certain?"

"Go," Loki reassured him and, to make sure he wouldn't drift off again, he pushed himself up the bed.

"I will return soon," the elder boy said as he moved to the door. As he reached it he paused, his hand on the handle. "I am glad you are awake."

"So am I; being dead would have been very dull."

"I _am_ sorry," Thor repeated for the thousandth time that evening. "I just did not want you to tell father. I just got carried away."

His brother said nothing and the silence stretched on, crisp and thin as new ice. One step and he would go plunging down into icy depths that you would steal his breathe and turn him numb. He nearly spun back to the bed, but Loki spoke.

"I know," the reply finally came. "Now, go or I really shall fall asleep again."

And Thor did as he was bidden.

(&)

Thor watched as Eir sat by Loki's bed. A bed table had been placed over the younger prince's lap, and several playing cards lay face down on top. Thor and Frigga stood by the window as they watched him try to remember which card was which. It was worrying; Loki was getting by far the majority wrong. It was a game that his brother would normally breeze through, now he struggled to get half of them right. It terrified Thor to think that he may have caused permanent damage to his little brother. Though, he also suspected that Loki's efforts were hampered by his apparent drowsiness and new-found short attention span. It was clear that if Eir spent too long talking or if the boy spent too long thinking on any of the tasks he was set that his mind would wonder. Since Master Healer Eir had entered, she had had to bring Loki's attention back to the matter task at hand twelve times, less than once every five minutes.

As the cards on the table were turned over and the younger prince's face fell when it was revealed that he had only identified one card correctly. Still, Master Healer Eir was smiling.

"You did well, Your Grace."

The young prince rubbed his eyes irritably. "I only got one correct and most of my answers to your questions have been wrong."

"But you have given more than a fair number correct." Judging from his expression, Loki felt as sceptical as Thor.

"I cannot think clearly," the patient sullenly defended himself.

"A very common result from your injury," the healer reassured him. "That blow to your head was severe." Thor shifted uncomfortably, drawing Loki's attention away. "Your Grace," the healer gently called the boy's attention back to her. When she had it, she continued. "It is common for those in your position to easily tire and be distracted. Other effects are only to be expected, but you have been very lucky in that your's are minor and with some work and practice will fade away."

Beside Thor, Frigga relaxed. "He will return to normal?"

The healer looked up to her queen. "I believe so. He has difficultly creating new memories and his mind does not understand what his eyes see as well as they should. However, as I have said, they are not as severe as I had feared. His movement and speech appear to be fine. He should make a full recovery with time," she smiled down at her patient, "There is no need to fear, My Prince."

She stood, gathering up the cards and bed table. "Now, I believe it is time for you to rest. I shall return in late afternoon, but for now we will leave you in peace."

"I want to stay," Thor objected, but a soft hand on his shoulder stopped him. His mother looked down at him, understanding, but firm.

"Your brother needs rest which best had without us."

The boy looked to Loki who was lying back down, his eyes already closed and drifting to sleep. Perhaps leaving his brother was for the best. He let himself be guided from the room. As the door closed quietly behind them, his mother once again turned to him.

"Now, I believe that you have lessons to attend to."

"Not for another forty minutes."

"You would not want to be late."

Thor scowled, knowing when someone was trying to rid themselves of him. Spinning round he marched down the corridor, threw open the door, but didn't quite close it on the way out.

"Eir…" he heard his mother begin, a small plea in her voice.

"I meant what I said, Frigga," and the healer's tone was no longer that of a woman talking to her queen, but her friend. "The effects are relatively mild and can be mended easily enough. Your boy will recover and be his normal self again in no time."

Relieved, Thor let the door closed, feeling lighter in the knowledge that all would be well again.

(&)

Odin All-father examined the paper in his grasp, his mind not fully applied to the task at hand. The knock at office door was a welcome break from his thoughts and he gladly called out for the person to enter. A young girl came in, wearing the colours of the healers and an apprentice badge. He fought down the quick rush of fear that threatened to rise up. The girl's wide eyes fell on him, clearly nervous to be before her king, before she remembered herself and quickly curtseyed deeply.

"All-father," she never raised her eyes from the floor.

He dropped the papers in his hands, knowing that the girl had to be here about Loki. He sincerely hoped that the fact that an apprentice stood before him was a good omen. If the worst had happened, then he was certain that Master Healer Eir would have come personally. One did not simply send a child to tell a king that his prince had died.

"I assume this is about my son."

The apprentice nodded. "Master Healer Eir has sent me to inform you that Prince Loki awoke not an hour ago. He is being seen to as we speak, but my master believes that His Grace is healing well and is expected to recover soon. He will live."

His heart lifted, relief begging to break through his kingly visage, but instead he took a deep breath. "Thank you, that is good news, you have done a great deal to ease my mind. I will speak to your master this evening. You may leave."

The girl nodded, curtseying again and daring to raise her eyes to look at him for a second before she retreated from the room. As soon as the door closed Odin sagged back in his chair, slipping his eyes shut and allowing his relief to flood through him. He had feared for his youngest's life. Loki was a mere slip of a boy, no match for his brother in body. It would have been so easy Thor's strength to have gotten the better of them once and for all, as brash and quick-tempted as his eldest was. He underestimated his strength and learned first-hand how disastrous that could be. Odin could only hope that Thor would take this lesson to heart and extend some level of caution in the future. He knew that Thor would never want to harm his brother, but 'want' was the predominant word in this case.

Still, some of his anger and disappointment at his eldest faded with the knowledge that Loki was alive and on the road to recovery. He had grown to love Loki as much as any blood son. Such intelligence was rare and he felt a surge of pride each time the boy gave them a demonstration on just how clever he was, whether it was through a small spot of mischief or a lie to save his skin. Sometimes it amused him, sometimes it angered him, but there was always pride mixed in there. Odin did wish the boy took more psychical activities to heart, however, what he missed in Thor he found in Loki; he was a fine counterbalance to his brother.

It did make him glad that the two boys were so close, after Thor's initial adverse reaction to his 'stupid brother' that is. Thor did care deeply for Loki, he knew that he never meant to hurt his sibling; perhaps now that tragedy had been averted he could be more lenient on his son.

He stood and made his way to the large window, looking out over Asgard and the healing rooms far, far below. Yes, he wouldn't be as harsh as he initially intended to be with his eldest. Though he had become attached to the idea of Thor having basic knowledge of medicine and the body, he would let him return to arms training after three months. If he had not learnt everything he needed to by then, the boy would only return for a couple of the mornings a week. The better he did in his studies the longer he could spend on the field; it would be the right incentive to make him work harder. It would work nicely.

Turning away from the window he returned to his work. With the weight of Loki's health off his mind, he found his head clearer and the document not so tedious and unimportant. He would see his youngest tonight, until then, a realm required his attention.

(&)

Bodil smiled across at Loki, looking up from his writing. "Well done, Loki. You really are very talented."

The young prince gave her an off-handed shrug while his brother seethed a little in annoyance. Thor knew his brother was intelligent, far more so than he ever would be, and that he picked up these things quickly. It was also true that Thor had little interest in healing arts, or any study for that matter and therefore had little desire to excel or even to do well at all, but Loki was making him look positively idiotic, not to mention that his little brother's memory was still a little sluggish.. It was far worse than any other subject the studied together. Thor was just so lost in healing. It was embarrassing and the only reason Loki was even doing this was because he was bored.

It had been four weeks since he had awoken and while was healing quickly enough, Master Healer Eir had asked that the youngest prince of Asgard remain in the healing rooms for a few days longer. The healers were not keen to lose the boy after everything, merely because they were too hasty to err on the side of caution. However, it did mean that Loki was confined to his room. For the first week, he had mostly slept. In the second week, he alternated between reading and sleeping. During those first two weeks, Thor noticed how long it took Loki to finish a book, having to go back over passages and pages when he could not quite remember what he had read moments ago. Now the prince spent the majority of the day awake. While he was happy to read, even the bibliophile grew restless. Though, if truth be told, Thor suspected this was more due to the fact that he was barred from wondering and heavy exercises more than because he actually wanted to do something else with his time. Forbidden fruit was Loki's greatest weakness.

Last week, after listening to Thor complaining about the healing lessons, Loki had requested that he join in so that he may at least break the monotony of his day in the mornings. So, they had reconvened the lessons to Loki's room. It had taken him a lesson to equal Thor, the memories of books he had previous read slowly trickling back to him. After several days, Loki had shot ahead of him and it seemed more than a little unfair. He supposed that was why Father had allowed it, to make him more humble or some other matter that his father seemed to deem important these days.

Still a not-so-small part of Thor was glad for his brother's company; it made the whole ordeal more pleasant. While Loki was sprinting ahead of him, he also slowed his pace to explain points in a manner Thor could understand. With the younger prince there, they could joke and laugh together as they worked. There was also the fact that, at this present time, having Loki able to join him at all was a relief and a joy. It would fade with time, but for the moment he was more glad than resentful of Loki's presence.

In the afternoons, Thor returned to the library for his usual subjects, but they felt wrong with his brother to whisper in his ear, grow bored with, argue with their tutor and just be present. It was lonely and he longed for Loki to join him again and alleviate some of his boredom. Thor always returned in the evening with cakes and sweets for the two of them to share and spoil their appetite for dinner. He would tell Loki all about what he had learned and occasionally the younger boy would correct him on the details here and there.

Healer Bodil continued to talk, but Thor barely listened. Soon, within the next two weeks, everything would be back to normal, except that he would no longer be spending his mornings with Loki. Soon, the healers would clear his brother to leave the healing rooms, and soon after that he would be permitted to return to training while Thor was stuck in more tedious lessons. He was already feeling jealous.

The elder prince looked to his little brother whose attention had returned to the book in front of him as the healer read from her own tome. Feeling his brother's eyes on him, Loki glanced up. An eyebrow rose questioningly, but it didn't hide that slight change in those emerald eyes. Ever since Loki had woken and discovered what had happened, something had shifted and he could not say for sure what. It was as if…there was an edge disappointed or anger or resentment in the younger prince's gaze. As if something had shattered and he wasn't sure if it was all in his mind or if it was real. Thor loved being the big brother, not just in the eyes of his parents and realm, but also in the eyes of his own younger sibling. To think that Loki had lost some of that regard for him was painful.

The other boy looked away, his focus back on the lesson and asked a question that Thor didn't entirely understand, if at all, something about magic and sensing the body.

Bodil looked wistfully at the clever child. "If you were not a prince, then you would have made such a fine healer."

Loki wrinkled his nose a little. "I doubt that, I have little interest in the practice, my passion lies in sorcery. However, the subject is interesting enough and healing magic is fascinating."

"It will be a great shame to lose you when you return to your swordplay."

Thor felt the tremor of envy return. He knew his brother would much rather be here, he would switch in a heartbeat. It was unfair. He briefly and wistfully wished that Loki was his twin so that they could trade places and none would be the wiser. Or that Master Healer Eir would say that Loki needed more time to recover he would not leave him so soon.

"Could I not continue my lessons with you?" Loki asked, leaning forward and shaping his expression into a gentle plead. "I would make prefer it."

Bodil hesitated. "I do not think the All-father would approve, he may prefer you to strengthen your body and not your mind. It is better suited to a prince."

"But… if I only came twice a week, I could keep up with the lessons I am much quicker than Thor," the comment made the older boy frown, "and I would still be going to practice."

The healer didn't seem quite convinced. "I am-"

The younger prince interrupted her. "And if I am to follow my brother then would it not be best if I at least have a basic understanding on how to heal him when he undoubtedly finds himself in need of a healer, but far from one. Someone needs to stop him from dying."

Thor nearly objected, but halted when he noted that the woman seemed to be considering his brother's words. She was clearly eager to keep her favourite student.

"I will speak to Master Healer Eir. If she is in agreement, then he will speak to the king on your behalf."

"And I shall also ask him, I can be very convincing."

A smile twitched her lips up. "I have no doubt that you can, Your Grace." She looked back down at her book and turned the page. "But for now we have a lesson to finish."

Loki's eyes returned to Thor without turning his head more than inch, a small smirk daring Thor to break out into a grin. The sparkle was back in Loki's eyes and Thor liked to think it was because, no matter what, they were in this together. It warmed the older boy's soul and pushed away any doubt he had. He must have been imaging the change, and if not… Well, if there was a little disappointment in his brother then surely it was fading fast, for Loki wanted study with him. Soon things would be as they were. Within the year this incident would be all but forgotten and the sooner it happened, the sooner Thor would be happy. Until then Loki would still remain by his side. Perhaps this was a sign that no matter what, he would forever stand by his brother.

Forcing his mind back to the lesson, he felt lighter than he had for days, confident that he still had, and would always have, his little brother.

**The End**

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand we have finished. Thank you so much to every single person who has fav'ed, followed and especially those who have reviewed. I'm so happy every time I get a message from in my inbox. Now that the sorry is finished, I'd love to hear what you all thought about it. The good and the bad.

I hope I see you guys around, I have a couple more (and longer) Loki fics in the works now. One is taking the same basic concept from this (and the original concept scene I wrote for it), but turning it into something bigger and more epic. If you're interested, keep an eye out for 'Over the Edge'.

Thank you once again for reading :D


End file.
